


First date

by orphan_account



Series: Little cute fluffy fics [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Rosamond first date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9180649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	

Marry watson was sitting on her favorite chair reading her book, wrapping the blanket around her shoulder.

A hot cup smelled of hot chocolate poped in front of her suddenly, she looked up and there was John standing in front of her with a smile in his lips.

"Oh, thank you darling" she took it from him and smiled weirdly.

He reached the chair in front of her and sat there drinking from the other cup he made to himself, getting his phone out and started to go through it.

She watched him suspiciously, narrowing her eyes after seeing he was perfectly normal.

"You know" she said and took a sip, he got his head up to look at her with smile on his face.

"For a father his only daughter just went out on her first date, you look very calm" she said casually.

"Well, why shouldn't I" the stupid smile still on his face.

"Danial is a good boy, and I promised Rosie I won't interfere" he said innocently. 

"Well, it just didn't stop you before, I still remember what you did in the prom"

"that was a long time before dear, we all grown up now" maybe, she thought.

He looked to her suspiciouly now.

"Actualy I was afraid YOU would interfere with one of your trained agents" he said chuckling.

"Why do you think that?" She said looking anywhere but him.

"well, I still remember what you did in her first camp"

She chocked a little

" well, like you said" she coughed, "we all grown up now" she smiled an almostidentical smile on his face.

 

At the nice restaurant, from a hidden room:

Sherlock entered the room from the door behind preparing himself for a long night of hawking the young happy couple.

He got off his second preferable binocolar but before he began, he heard something dropping next the ignored cupboard in the side of the room, he opened the door ready to attack whoever hiding there, he stopped dead.

Dr. Molly Holmes in jeans and sneakers and black shirt was glaring at him.

"Oh bugger" she said with annoyed voice.

"What are you doing here?" He asked his wife with surprise filling his voice, who stormed out of the cupboard, he just noticed that she was holding his favorite binocular.

"Is this my binocular?"he asked and opened his mouth shocked.

"Yup" she was now standing behind the door removing a small piece of curtain that covers the upper glass, getting the tool up to her eyes and started the mision.

He was just standing there with an opened mouth, then he shook his head and joined her.

"you told me you had a night shift" he said smirking.

"I didn't lie, it's just another kind of shift" she said with her eyes still on the giggling kids.

"You told me everything is gonna be ok, not to interfere" he was having a hard time to hold his laugh.

She rolled her eyes

"Like you even listen to me, you told me you had an urgent case" she said accusing.

"well I didn't lie, just an unusual kind of case" he said defending himself.

They kept there eyes on their mission, watching every single move the boy was doing.

"I just can't believe Mary asked you too without telling me"

"Actually it was John who asked me" 

She looked to him "he was afraid you would make a scene" she said smirking.

He rolled his eyes "threat one douchebag once and nobody will forget it, he was a BULLY"

She ignored him.

The kiddo was paying the bill now getting ready to leave with their goddaughter.

The girl didn't stop smiling the whole date, when he excused himself for a moment, she got her phone out starting texting someone.

His phone buzzed, he took it out and sighed after reading the texts.

I'll pretend I didn't caught you... RW

At least you didn't make a scene...RW

Heading home no need to follow...RW

You r gonna do it anyway don't you ...RW

Molly laughed, another msg came.

Aunt Molly I know you're in there...RW

He laughed hard.

Heading to their home, he looked to her with a frown.

" how did you even get inside?"

" how did you?" She asked back.

"A friend inside, helped him in a case, your turn"

She smirked 

"picked up the lock" he looked to here with pride in his eyes.

"I love you" he said.

"I know" she saidwith smug smile

 

 

 


End file.
